This invention is directed to blends of polyols, ethylenically unsaturated monomers and certain ethylenically unsaturated vinyl-terminated polyester urethane resins in homogeneous solution which can be thickened by the addition of polyisocyanates to form polyurethane gels which are tack-free within a few hours. It is also directed to gelled unsaturated monomer solutions of certain ethylenically unsaturated vinyl-terminated polyester urethane resins the gelling of which is obtained by employing mixed polyurethane resins free of ethylenic unsaturation as the gelling or thickening agent. Furthermore, it is directed to cured urethane resins of low profile or deep drawn reinforced components having a filler content as high as 80%. These fully-cured gelled compositions are surprisingly high in flexural and tensile strength, retain a higher tensile elongation, and have a higher impact resistance than previously known resins employing a dual curing system employing a polyurethane thickener free of ethylenic unsaturation. The molded compositions made from the resins of this invention, when mixed with glass and other fillers, pigments, peroxides, mold release agents, etc. can be converted into tractable, tack-free, handleable gels which can be cut into preforms and shaped by either injection or compression molding techniques into fully-cured articles such as plates and automobile bumpers having unusually high strength and flexibility.